


Freezing

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Christmas Prompt List [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas prompt list, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Day 3: “I’m freezing.” / “You’re freezing.”





	Freezing

**Author's Note:**

> For dwayne-pride's Christmas prompt list on Tumblr  
> Day 3

Lifting and dragging his feet through the snow Nick let out a string of curse words under his breath.

“You know-” An equally wrapped and red faced Ellie said as she came up beside him. “-Not talking preserves the heat in your body.” 

“I have no heat left.” Nick said in a deadpan voice. 

Ellie lifted her leg from the snow to get closer to him, but got her foot caught. She let out a squeak as she tumbled forward. Nick didn’t even think about it as he grabbed onto her, twisting so that he was the one falling into the piles of snow. 

As quick as she could while her body felt frozen, Ellie pulled herself off him. Nick groaned while lifting himself out of the snow. 

Feeling bad, she started wiping the snow off his back but Nick was already shivering. 

“This is torture.” Nick grumbled. “What does Gibbs think we’re going to find out here anyway? The snow covered everything!”

Ellie shrugged. “No idea, but you know he won’t be happy if we come back empty handed.”

“He won’t be happy if we come back with a loss of limb from the cold.” He mumbled. “What I wouldn’t give to be back in Florida weather right now.”

“Right there with you.” She sighed. “I’d gladly be back in Oklahoma where it’s snow free right now.” 

They continued walking, only stopping again when they reached a tree to rest against. 

“I’m freezing.” Ellie said, her teeth chattering. 

“ _ You’re _ freezing.” Nick said in a deadpan voice again. “I’m the one who fell into the snow!”

“You have muscle! I’m tiny okay? The cold goes right through me!”

Nick smirked. “You admitted I have muscle.”

Ellie sputtered, her cheeks turning a darker red. “Shut up, Nick.”

He threw his head back and laughed. Ellie have him a glare.

“I’m pretty good at making a snowball, don’t test me.”

Nick grinned. “I may have grown up in Miami but don’t think I can’t survive in a snowball fight.” 

“I’ll hold you to that when we aren’t about to freeze to death.” Ellie teased. “I say, we head back to the car. Gibbs can chew us out all he likes.”

Nick nodded. “Agreed. I’ll take Gibbs’ death glare any day over the possible loss of any body parts.”

On the way back to the car, Nick kept his arm around Ellie to try and give her more heat. It wasn’t until they finally had the car back in sight that he took off his outer jacket, wrapping it around her. 

“Nick! You’ll be even more cold!”

He waved her concern off. “I have my muscle, remember?”

She rolled her eyes but wrapped his jacket around her tightly. He could even swear he noticed her take a deep breath as if smelling it. 

When they were on their way back to the Navy Yard, Nick kept taking glances at her from the corner of his eye. She was still wrapped up like a burrito in his jacket, which in his opinion looked better on her then him. 

If Ellie shifted closer to him even with the heat on, neither of them said anything except the small smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> http://dwayne-pride.tumblr.com/post/180391060081/dwayne-pride-starting-from-december-1st-you


End file.
